The First Great Server War
The Great Server War started on the 22nd of December 2018 over the town of Kosice. Great Moravia demanded that Košice should be in Moravian control, as it's a part of Slovakia, which is a huge part of The Great Moravian Empire. Poland didn't meet these demands, and so early that day, war was declared. This war is overall seen as the event that destabilized Poland, leading to a civil war and the decline of the nation. Polish Front Battle of Košice (22.12.2018) Not too long after Poland refused the demands, a small Moravian force went to Košice to peacekeep and try to convince them otherwise. Eventually, a fight broke out, and 2 lines stood against each other. The Moravians lost 2 untrained and badly equipped soldiers while trying to get in line north of Kosice, while the Polish forces made a line to defend Košice inside it's claims. Few charges were made, but no significant damage was done to either side. Eventually Moravians forces withdrew, maki ng the Polish defence of Košice successful. The Moravians lost 2 people, while Poland only lost 1. There were 7 Moravians, while 4 Poles, but anyway Moravians lost battle. Assault on Prague (22.12.2018) Only a few hours after the Moravian withdrawal from Košice, a massive Polish army moved to Prague. There were only 2 Moravians to defend Prague against more than 10 Poles. A distress call was made and when 32Gold and the rest of his army arrived, the battle took off. There were some clashes outside of the town, where the Polish King was killed. Not too long after that, PVP was enabled in Prague, making the Polish vulnerable with nowhere to retreat. After a few minutes of battle, and a few Polish dead, Poland's army retreated to Warsaw. By then, more of Germany's, British and Austria-Hungary's forces came to support the Moravian cause. Not a single member of the coalition perished, while there were 4 confirmed Polish losses. Siege of Warsaw (22.12.2018) After the Polish defeat in Prague, the coalition army marched east, to Warsaw. Near Warsaw they were met with small resistance that retreated back inside the walls. After a few minor clashes, the fight broke out on Warsaw's eastern wall. There were many casualties, lava and ender pearls were used, and the coalition forces captured the wall, while Polish forces with trying to get them off. Many spectators from other nations like Solomon Islands, Britain, France and came to spectate, however in the chaos they were attacked by both sides, notably Poland and Germany. The battle was technically a draw, as the coalition forces eventually withdrew from the walls, at a very high cost of Polish lives. This was the beginning of the end for Poland. Raids on Wroclaw After the Siege of Warsaw, coalition forces, mainly Moravians, Britons and Belgians, started doing small raids on Wroclaw in hopes of some conflict. The raids happened daily, and did little actual damage with no casualties on either side, but had severe effects on Polish morale. Attack on Szczecin (24.12.2018) Following the Siege of Warsaw, few days after, coalition forces from Germany, Britain, Spain, Belgium and the middle east took part in an attack on Szczecin. Not too long into the fight, Moravians joined too. The polish fortified a position in the southern part of the town, in front of the walls, and defended it. Few waves of attacks came, but no significant damage was done. MLGTerra, unhappy with the Moravian wanting to take part in the fight, started friendly fire on the Moravians, eventually leading them to withdraw. Near Szczecin took place two significant battles the first battle lasted for a very long time because Poles did not leave their claims, LordBoodster almost died in lava. After that, coalition withdrew. The Poles attacked some members of the coalition army which resulted in the re-emergence of the coalition. Raid on Warsaw (25.12.2018) Small Nazi Germany Warsaw raid, one of last "battles" of Great Server War. Nobody died there. French Front Raids on France Work in progres Siege of Paris (30.12.2018) Siege by mainly Nazi troops, but there were also other soldiers from many countries. France received support from Spain and Portugal and there were more of them than in opposite site, but still the French side lost this siege by 37 deaths on their side and only 3 on the Nazi side. Iberian Front Invasion of Spain and Portugal (29.12.2018) Few battles in Iberia caused by the Nazi invasion of Spain. Most important battle of this invasion was Battle of New Madrid. In battle of New Madrid Nazi's lost only one person, while Spain lost 5. Middle East Front Raids on Middle East Work in Progres Invasion of Judah (27.12.2018) Small Nazi forces invaded Israel, and Judah capital. Of course, despite the numerical advantage on the side of Judah, Nazi Germany won. Northern Front Work in progres Peace, end of War. (02.01.2019) On the 2nd January 2019, Typowy, the Major of Kosice, after some more clashes between him and the Moravian forces, agreed to give up the town. He was invited to the nation, but he proposed he just passes the town to someone else entirely. So, a new mayor was elected, and Moravia paid Typowy 22 Gold so he could make a new town with his voting gold. Later that day, peace was signed. Aftermath The war changed how Europe would be ran. It also left the space open for the second great server war.Category:Conflicts Category:Wars